Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a data transmitting method and, more particularly, to a data transmitting method and system suitable to the client and the sever and a data transmitting method for the client.
Related Art
Generally, there is a requirement for transmitting data between the server and the client. In order to avoid repeating sending the copying package and increase the accuracy for transmitting data, the verification by using the encryption key is required. The verification manner includes the time verification manner, the encryption key exchange manner and so on.
In the traditional time verification manner, it must synchronize the time. Thus an error on transmitting time and processing speed occurs such that the protection of the time verification manner is limited. Additionally. In the encryption key exchange manner, it takes a long time for handshaking and exchanging the key such that the efficiency of the system decreases and the loading of the system increases. Therefore, the data transmitting method between the server and the client needs improvement.